My second year as a ninja
by A Random Person 100
Summary: In Randy first year as a ninja he was able to free the sorcerer from the powers balls. Now for some reason the ninja nomicon isn't working, and new ninja has appeared, along with a new plan Micfist has in motion will Randy survive his grade 10 year. I don't know you'll have to read and find out.


Chapter 1

Hello my name Is Randy Cunningham and I have the biggest secret anyone could have. You want to know what that secret is im the ninja of Norisvil. My job is to look after Norisvil from dangers that threatens it. One of those dangers was the sorcerer but during my grade 9 year I was able to free the sorcerer from the evil grasp the power balls holding him.

Now thing have gotten kinda boring for me since I freed him. There's been no monster, or robot attacks since that day. I know that a bad thing to think but what's the point of a ninja if there's no one to fight.

After I got home on that day I tryed opening the ninja nomicon to see if anything would change since there was no sorcerer but it wouldn't open for me. I got really worried when that happend cause it the nomicon isn't working for me being the ninja could be over. I tryed on the mask and it still works so that's good since for me.

A thought still stays in my head though what if it never open again what then. What happens when my fourth years are up do I get mind wiped, or do I keep the mask. I still don't know but that's still three years away so I won't have to deal with it till then.

"MISTER CUNNINGHAM ARE YOU PAYING ATENSHION"

O no the teacher must have saw I wasn't paying attention.

"I know it's all your first days back in school and I'm sure you all missing summer but could you at least pretend to pay attention in class"

Miss Driscoll went back to teaching but she kinda had to truth to her words. You could see on everones faces that they would rather be some where else then in a class room.

"Pist Cunningham"

I turned to my head to my right to see howerd calling my name.

"Listen there's somthing I want to talk to you about at lunch so meet me on the roof"

I wonder what he could want. Me and howered have been friends ever since we where three and he usually isn't shy to talk to me about thing in public with people around so I wonder what he could want to talk about in private.

I gave him a thumbs up and he gave me one back in return with a big smile. What ever he want to talk about must be really important.

•

The day had gone by pretty slowly but its now lunch so I can find out what howered want to talk to me about. I gave the halls a quick look to see if any would see me going to the roof. Students aren't aloud to go up to the roof but people still go up there even though it's not alowed.

No one was there so I started to make my way up. As I opened the door the light hit my face pretty hard so I had to put my had up and waight for my eyes to adjust.

"So your Randy Cunningham the famous Ninja of norsvil"

I quickly turned around to see a ninja standing on top of a pipe coming out of the schools roof.

"Who are you and what do you mean I'm the ninja I'm probably the least fit kid here so how could I do what the ninja does"

"Please anyone that puts on a mask made from a tengus feathers and becomes a pro athlete"

This guy sure know a lot about the ninja mask but then again he has one to but this one isn't black with red stripes like mine his has green stripes, with gloves, a hood and mask combo.

"Listen I'm not here to start anything I just need to know if the power balls are in a safe place where no one can get them, one others to where is the sorcerers at"

I don't get why this guy would need to know where the power balls are but telling him where they are would probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"There's no need to worry about them no one should be able to get there hands on them and besides why should I tell you where they are just cause your a ninja doesn't mean I should trust you"

He laughed at bit at that why would he find that funny.

"No there really is no reason for you to trust me, as for a name it's pretty rude that I didn't intraduce my self call me the green ninja cause you know the green stripes and all, see you later Randy"

He threw smoke bomb down enveloping his body in the smoke. After all the smoke cleared away he was gone. I feel like things are going to start getting more lively around here. Then howered busted throw the door leading to the roof.

"Yo Cunningham sorry I'm late I got held up but your not going to believe what I have to tell you"

At this point I'll believe anything if there's another ninja around. Howered grabed me and pulled me in close so he could wisper into my ear.

"You know how we have all ways wanted to go to that winter camp since we where like seven well you'll never believe this but me and my family are going this winter how crazy is that"

The camp howered is talking about has a hill you can ski, and snowboard on along with tones of other things you can do there as well. It's super popular as soon as the cabins open up you better get one that day no more like that hour or you won't get one.

"Your kidding right how did your family get a cabin there it's like impossible to get one"

"I know it turns out my dad entered a contest he didn't know he entered and guess what I'm alowed to bring some friends so what do you say want to come with use you are my best buddy"

You would have to be crazy to refuse.

"You bet I'll be coming, this winter break is going to be sick"

•

In some evil lad some where

"Vicroy you want to know somthing ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE WE FOUND THAT SHATTERED BALL SO HOW COME YOU DONT HAVE IT WORKING YET"

There goes Micfist yelling at me again.

"Sir I work in the world of science not magic so what your asking me to do is all most impossible to do"

"Yes but you said all most impossible SO GET IT DONE"

He stormed out of my lab all fired up again. I don't know what that man thinks some times. I just wish I never found those stupid remains.

At one of are construction sights we found what remains of a power ball the sorcerer uses or use to use. I've been spending the last two months trying to repair just one and get it working but I don't do magic I use science.

I looked over at those cursed balls every sense I have is telling me to stay as far away from those things as possible. I wish I knew why guess I should get back to work the sooner I'm done the sooner I won't have a Micfist breathing down me neck.

 **Authors note**

 **hello thanks for reading the first chapter this is a reboot to a fanfiction I did when I called my self the anamator but I now call my self a random person 100 I think it's more fitting then the old name so I hope you enjoy and come back for chapter two when ever I finish it.**


End file.
